


Soulmate

by AprilAllHeart



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Story
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: You can only see color when you meet your soulmate.





	Soulmate

I never believed I would meet my soulmate, but I did. Yes, I know what you are all thinking, “Aww that’s so romantic” and it is but my soulmate isn’t my boyfriend its my best friend. Yes, it's not the stereotypical soulmate but I am so happy that it was my best friend. Now you must be wondering how I knew she is my soulmate? How I knew that we were meant to be friends? Well, here in my world once you meet your soulmate you see in color.  
When you are born you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate. And everyone expects their soulmate to be their boyfriend/girlfriend and many were surprised when my soulmate was my best friend. I was fine with that we were happy with that. Others were skeptical at first, many said, “How can her soulmate be her best friend without them falling in love?” And we did but it wasn’t a romantic love, it was a sisterly love. Later, when I met my boyfriend he was a little disappointed that I had already found my soulmate. He hadn’t found his ,yet, but then he met his now best friend and we are all happy.   
Eventually my boyfriend and I got married and my best friend was my maid of honor. It was a joyous day. A few months later my best friend gets married to my husband's best friend. We were all happily married and living in color but it didn’t stay that way for long.  
My husband and I both had a day off from work and we decided to give our room a new coat of paint. I had picked out a light blue. As we were painting suddenly I don’t see the blue any more all I see is a light gray. That's when I knew my best friend had died. I broke down crying and I couldn’t stop. My husband came over to me and started to ask what happened but I couldn’t answer, I had just lost my soulmate and life was in black and white once again. Eventually he figured it out and took me over to her house. I was heartbroken, after sitting in her room for hours crying alone the tears stopped. That’s when I decided that she would have the most beautiful funeral full of color.   
Several years after her death I have had 2 children and they both know about the loss of my soulmate. And how when they find their soulmate that their world will be full of color just like mine was. And on the anniversary of her death I stay at home unable to leave bed because of the grief that weighs on my heart. I think about how the world would be if she were still in it.


End file.
